


Coffee Kisses All Around

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Morning Kisses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: After a late night movie night with his boyfriends, Patton finds himself the first one up. He makes coffee for himself and the others.





	Coffee Kisses All Around

When Patton woke up, he was lying on Roman's chest with his glasses smudged up and nearly falling off his face. He smiled softly at Roman's sleeping face under him and gave him a quick kiss before sitting up. He took off his glasses to clean them on his jammy top and looked over to see the blurred figures of Logan and Virgil sleeping together on a giant red bean bag on the floor. With a yawn he put his glasses back on and as carefully and quietly as he could slipped off of Roman.

Last night they all had gathered together for a movie night, they stayed up too late and watched movies they had all seen at least a hundred times. It had been so fun and Patton loved that he had three wonderful boyfriends that he could do such fun things with, even if the things were as simple as watching movies until they each conked out at ungodly hours of the night. Patton had to will himself not to giggle, just thinking about the simple things he did with them made him so happy he couldn't help it. Love always made him feel giggly and by gosh he had a lot of it.

Patton quietly left the living room for the kitchen, the floor was cold on his bare feet and it made a small chill run down his spine. With another yawn he went to the coffee maker on the counter and set about dumping out the previous days grounds and starting a new pot. It took only a few minutes for the kitchen to take on the smell of fresh coffee and Patton breathed in it with a smile. From the cupboard he retrieved four mismatched mugs and set them on the counter.

"Morning," Logan yawned from the doorway and Patton turned around to see the side rubbing his eyes from under his glasses. "Just how are you up so early?" He asked tiredly, moving through the kitchen to wrap his arms around Patton's shoulders and bury his face in his neck.

With a small laugh, Patton wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and kissed his cheek. "Usually that's what I ask you."

"Mm, the question still stands." Logan muttered.

"I dunno," Patton shrugged softly and rubbed small circles on Logan's back with his hand. "I just did, I'm still all hyped up from last night I guess. Plus it's not that comfortable sleeping on the couch, even though I was using Roman as a pillow." He smiled and kissed Logan again. "What woke you up?"

"Coffee," Logan yawned, he kissed the side of Patton's head and detangled himself from him. Then he grabbed a blue tartan cup from the counter. In his other hand he grabbed another cup with a rainbow on it and handed it to Patton.

"Thanks, Lo," Patton took the cup in both hands and together they went to the coffee maker to fill up their cups. "I wonder if coffee could be used as an alarm clock. I mean if they smelled it every morning just right before they woke up for a long time, then it could be used to wake them up without an alarm."

"There  _ are  _ coffee maker alarm clocks," Logan said once he took a sip from his cup. From besides the coffee maker he grabbed a bear shaped bottle of honey, and while he was pouring a generous amount of it into his coffee Patton grabbed two spoons and slipped him one. "Thanks, love." He smiled softly as he capped the honey and started to stir his coffee.

"No problem," Patton returned the smile and went to the fridge, grabbing a half-empty gallon of milk from the door.

"Patton you're so cruel!" Roman said dramatically as he walked into the kitchen and plucked the milk from Patton's hands. Virgil walked in behind with a tired smile. "I was using you as a blanket and you left me cold when you left!" He unscrewed the lid of the milk and took a drink directly from the container.

"Ew gross," Virgil poked Roman in the ribs, making the other side stiffen. "We don't know where your mouth has been, man. At least brush your teeth first."

"Exactly, Roman, it's disgusting. What if we have guests?" Logan spoke over his coffee.

Roman rolled his eyes as he took another gulp from the carton, "Oh, come on!" He licked away a milk mustache from his top lip and handed the milk back to Patton who poured it into his own coffee. "You all know where my mouth  _ and  _ my tongue have been and you never complain then!"

And while everyone else darkened considerably, Roman only smirked and swiftly grabbed his coffee cup off the counter.

"It's- It's a little early to be saying such things, Roman." Patton smiled embarrassedly and leaned against the counter with his coffee in hand. He placed the milk on the counter besides him and then stirred up his coffee, making it turn into a soft creamy brown colour. He took a big sip to steady his flustered heartbeat.

"Sorry, not sorry, loves." Roman laughed softly, he filled his own cup full of coffee then filled the final remaining cup for Virgil. He put some cold tap water from the sink into his own cup.

Virgil grabbed the sugar bowl from a lower cabinet and used the spoon inside to drop a few, probably too many spoonfuls into his coffee. "Pat could I use your spoon?" He asked, sliding the sugar bowl down the counter to Roman.

With a nod Patton tapped his spoon a few times on the lip of his mug to get the remaining coffee off before handing it to Virgil. "Yepper pepper, V!"

Virgil smiled and took the spoon to stir up his coffee, "We need a bigger couch or something. The bean bag is  _ not _ the best place to sleep."

"Agreed," Logan nodded, "Patton was just telling me that the couch is uncomfortable to sleep on as well, even when he's sleeping on more of Roman than the couch."

"Yeah the couch isn't the place you go when you're wanting beauty sleep," Roman sighed softly and sipped from his coffee. "Good thing I don't sleep on it often."

Patton gently patted his cheek as he hopped up and sat on the edge of the counter. "Yeah I don't like how we have to sleep all split up when we have movie nights.. and waking up earlier because of an uncomfy couch." He took a slow sip of his coffee and then quickly put down his cup besides him. "I know! What about a pull-out couch!"

"Like one of those crusty old things Thomas always had to sleep on when he went to Aunt Patti's?" Roman cringed. "It always had crumbs in it."

"And it always had the same sheets," Logan shivered.

"Yeah that thing was gross, ugh." Virgil shook his head and pushed away his fallen bangs. "I always thought that someone was going to shut Thomas up in there and then he'd die scrunched up in the dirty inside of a couch bed."

"Um- yes but also no! Yeah Aunt Patti's pull-out couch was uh.. for lack of a better word yucky, but if we got one we could keep it clean and nice!" Patton looked at his three boyfriends with a smile. "We could get a great big one that we could all fit in and then none of us would have to sleep on the bean bag anymore!"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Logan dipped his head forward somewhat in a approving nod at his boyfriend. "Not to mention it would greatly help prevent back pain compared to the normal couch and the bean bag." Then he went over and kissed Patton, pulling him off the counter as he did so.

"But it could still fold up into a normal couch whenever we would need it," Virgil went over and kissed Patton's cheek. "We should try it out tonight or something."

"Yes! That's a great idea, plus it's harder for the blankets to fall off a real bed than a couch." Roman put his cup down with a grin and hugged his three partners. "So none of us get cold that is."

Patton giggled inside the hug, "Oh geez, well thanks guys. I'm happy that my idea works! I'm even happier I'll get to sleep with all of you too, call me clingy but I'm not too big on being separated even just for the night."

"You're clingy," Virgil, Logan, and Roman said together.

And after a small lapse of silence they all burst into a fit of giggles. In the midst of the giggles, Patton did his best to distribute as many kisses to his boyfriends as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> LAMP baby!!!! I love this ship so muchhh, I never realized how much I wanted a bunch of girlfriends to love until I started shipping this. I do wish the ship had more content though, it makes me sad how little there is. It always seems that there is less content for poly ships than there is just for two people ships.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
